The leaky
by rxnald.w
Summary: Im horrible at some reason but this is just something that popped into my head down at night so he wrote it and I hope you guys enjoy it is about the characters are in the description obviously and yeah I’ve always wanted the situation happened so I made it happen thank you( this is a ROMIONE story )


_Hey guys this is my first story so please don't be too hard one me . I wrote this because it's a situation I've always wanted Ron and Hermione to be in but I couldn't find any stories about it , so I just wrote one myself. •-• p.s sorry it there is spelling errors I wrote this at approximately 3 a.m :_

 _

It's Friday night and I just got out of the loo . I go tho the mirror and arrange my collar and fold my sleeves halfway up my forearm of my dark gray button down . I'm wearing some jeans and black army boots . Why am I dressed up you ask ? Hermione and I planned on going to the leaky after work today. Hermione insisted we go to one of those muggle clubs , but I'd rather not go to one of those considering what happened last time . Anyway I go down the stairs into the den me and Hermione's flat . I stop at the end of the stairs absolutely awestruck. Considering Hermione didn't go to work today , when I got home she was wearing my old Weasley jumper and some matching sweatpants and a messy bun . But now she was wearing a white lace dress with long sleeves, that stopped right above her knees . She was wearing some white converse, a shoe brand that she says oh very comfortable apparently. Her hair is in beautiful defined curls cascading up until her lower back. The white pops vibrantly off her tan skin and she's just absolutely beautiful. She notices me staring and smiles up at me .

_

" Hello , darling " she says still beaming.

" Hey, beautiful " I reply looking at her lovingly.

"We should get going if we're going to get there before the rush " she says going to pick up her wand and her wallet.

" Yeah , Yeah totally " I stutter walking toward the floo still recovering from her trance .

" Great , I'm looking forward to have some butterbeer I haven't had any in ages "

We both step into the floo and burst into the green flames .

Once we step out the fireplace into the pub , we notice a huge crowd of people. It's not that uncommon especially considering it's a Friday. But there's a group of approximately 20 blokes crowding one corner.

"What do you think they're crowding ? " whispers Hermione into my ear .

" Don't know , reckon it's some tossers chasing a bird " I say wich earns me a playfully swat on the arm .

" Whatever this is about us having a good time right " I say .

" I reckon it is , isn't it " she says seductively with a smirk .

I gulp , this woman is going to be the death of me I tell you . We migrate to an empty corner of the pub and order two butterbeers. We start talking and it feels like hours are passing by , next thing I know we have several empty beer guggs and Hermione pipes up to tell me something.

" Ron , I'm tired can we start to get going "

" Sure , Love "

" Thank you , darling let me just use the loo really quick "

" okay , I'll be waiting right here "

" okay " she says and heads towards the bathroom .

Not even a minute goes by and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a tall and quite plain, blond wearing a very revealing black dress.

" Hello " she says in a very very high pitched tone .

" Uh, Hi " I reply awkwardly .

"You're Ron Weasley , I'm Dayana , Dayana Taylor "

" Hi Dayana, it's really nice to meet you but I need to get to my girlfriend "

" Your girlfriend, it's that who you've been with all night , well she's not here right now , is she ?" She says, starting to rub her hand up and down my arm .

" No ,she isn't that's why I should get back to her "I say strictly and I start to make my way to the loo so I can be there right when she gets out . On my wag there I can see at the door way a very scared looking Hermione press against the wall by none other than a very , very drunk Viktor Krum . I automatically bolt straight towards the door way and pull him off Hermione. I tuck Hermione behind me where she automatically buries herself into my back crying. Krum stands up looking very drunk and loose. The stands up straight in front of me and starts to talk to me .

" Hello Weasley , Fancy seeing you here me and her-mo-ninni where just talking about how she was planning on coming down to my flat. "

" no we weren't I was trying to get away from you, you slimy git " she says with the quiver in her voice.

" Come on love , come over I could get you screaming in less than five minutes, you'll bend that sweet little body of yourself I'll take you fro-" He didn't even get to finish a sentence it's not like I was going to him anyway. Next thing I know he's off the floor and launching himself at me. I quickly push him back and pinned him against the wall .

" OK OK I was lying" he says. " NO SHIT " I spat . I took Hermione by the arm and headed towards the fireplace.

Once we got home she cried into my shoulder and I just held her. We slowly made love that night showing Hermione all the protection and love I have for her.

 _Well I hoped you guys liked it , I know it's not the best but still. Thank you:)_


End file.
